


I'm Fine as Long as You're Alright

by ClaraHue



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Lucifer is acting stranger than normal and isn't getting any sleep, eventual Chloe gets fed up and takes him home to rest





	I'm Fine as Long as You're Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I just binged watched all of Lucifer and I'm in deep.
> 
> I really wanted "The angel of San Bernardino" to end with Chloe taking Lucifer home to get some rest, so that's what inspired me to write this

 

Chloe was used to Lucifer’s odd behaviours by now. She didn’t dare ask what was going on with him this time. She knew the answer would be much of the same. He would say it had something to do with his father manipulating him, controlling him. Or something to do with him being the devil.

She hated every time he called himself the devil. He wasn’t the devil. The devil would never care for her.

This time though, his antics were just a bit too much.

“I’ll do the paperwork,” Lucifer said, pushing himself in front of Chloe. Practically throwing himself into her chair. “Don’t want you to get a paper cut.”

“Lucifer, please. As much as I appreciate that you actually want to help with the paperwork for once. We need to solve this case. And I don’t need you messing anything up.”

“Come now detective. We both know I make everything better. Now, what can I do to help?”

“Go home Lucifer. It’s late. I got this handled.”

“But I don’t want to leave you here alone.”

“I’ll be fine Lucifer. Don’t you have some women waiting at your nightclub or something?” Chloe waved her hand, just wanting him to go home.

“Right. I do suppose I did promise Catrina something special.” He stood up and fixed his suit. “Well then, see you tomorrow detective. And drive home safe. Don’t forget to buckle up.”

“I got it. Goodnight Lucifer.”

Lucifer’s worry for Chloe’s safety was more intense the usual. Well, she did find it endearing, it was also a tad annoying. Danger came with the job, and she was worried that Lucifer's next scheme to protect her would be to take her away from her job.

Thankfully that didn’t happen. What did happen, though, was that Lucifer came every day, looking slightly worse for every day that passed.

“You don’t look so good,” Chloe told Lucifer after three days of him turning up, looking like a mess. It was unusual, Lucifer usually prided himself in looking immaculate.

“Oh late-night partying. It was quite a party.”

Chloe quickly raised her hand, silencing him. She didn’t want to hear about his crazy party stories today.

 

By the end of the week, Lucifer looked terrible. His hair was a complete mess, his eye bloodshot, he could barely keep them open.

“What next detective?” He asked at the end of the long day.

“Go home Lucifer. When was the last time you got some sleep? Have you been partying every night this week?”

“Who needs sleep detective? I’m the devil!”

“Lucifer. I’m serious. Go home, rest.”

“But don’t you need help. There must be something.”

“Lucifer.”

Lucifer just stood there unmoving.

“Fine. I’m driving you home then.” Chloe decided.

“You don’t need to.”

“You’re in no state to drive. Come on.”

 

Chloe drove Lucifer back to his penthouse, following him inside.

“Alright, thank you detective. You can go home now.”

“I’m not leaving till you get some much-needed rest.”

“I’m not even tired detective.”

Chloe glared at him.

“Well, if you’re going to stay, at least let me pour you a drink.”

Chloe sighed and let Lucifer pour her a drink.

“Should we make a night of it?”

“I’m not having sex with you Lucifer.”

“As much as is I would like that, I know you won’t. I was simply suggesting a party of sorts.”

“No, no. No more parties for you.”

“You take the fun out of everything.” He drank his whiskey slowly. “Perhaps some music.”

Lucifer was already running off to his piano. He sat down and began to play the most beautiful melody Chloe had ever heard. Chloe indulged him, leaning next to the piano to listen to him pay. She couldn’t help but think that he was the most talented player she had ever met. Lucifer smiled at Chloe beginning to sing along to the song he played, it was beautiful.

“That was beautiful. You’re very talented.” She told him after he played the last note.

“Well, thank you. What do you want me to play next?” Lucifer’s fingers were already moving along the piano key. Chloe reached over and placed her hand on top of his, stopping him.

“I have a better idea. How about you tell me a story.”

“A story?” Lucifer sounded confused.

“Yeah.” Chloe slowly backed up to Lucifer’s bed. He followed slowly, looking very confused. “Detective, what are you getting at?”

“Nothing.” She sat on the edge of the bed and patted it, beckoning him to come join her. “You must have thousands of stories. I mean, being the devil and all.”

“I sense that you’re teasing me. But indeed I do.” He sat down next to her, falling onto his back, with his arms under his head. “Well there was this one time I meet the Fitzgerald’s. That was quite the weekend. Oh, the ’20s were a splendid time."

“Tell me more.” Chloe fell onto her stomach, perching her head into her hands, with her elbows against the bed.

Lucifer quickly went into his grandly insane story. Chloe found it amusing.

Slowly but surely he began to drift off, yawning away. His eyes began to flicker closed as he had a harder time keeping up with his story. He rolled over, mumbling quietly to himself. Slowly his eyes drifted closed, and he stopped talking. Chloe looked over, finding him asleep.

Chloe smiled to herself as she pulled the blankets over him. She was surprised her trick had worked, for it was the same trick she used to get Trixie to sleep. Lucifer looked so calm and sweet, finally asleep. Chloe couldn’t help it when she gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

Chloe herself was exhausted by now. There seemed no point in her going home. Maze could take care of Trixie. But she didn’t want to sleep in Lucifer’s penthouse. She knew what he’d say when he found out. But she also knew that he wouldn’t mind. Besides, she wanted to make sure that he was indeed asleep and not playing a trick on her.

So Chloe got comfy in Lucifer’s couch, falling asleep on it.

 

“Chloe!” The scream woke Chloe up with a startle. She practically jumped up from fear as the screams continued.

_Lucifer’s screams._

“Chloe!” He screamed from his bed.

Chloe ran over to Lucifer. His sheets had been thrown off, sweat covered his body. He was thrashing around in his sleep like he was possessed or something. Chloe had never seen anything like it.

“Lucifer!” She shook him, scared of whatever was happening.

“Chloe!” Lucifer snapped awake. His eyes filled with terror. “Chloe!”

“I’m right here Lucifer. I’m right here.” She gripped him tighter as his head snapped around in a panic. “Lucifer, I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

“Chloe.” Lucifer’s eyes focused on Chloe and the next thing she knew, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tighter than she’d ever known him to hold anyone.

“Lucifer, it’s okay.”

“Chloe. You’re alive.” Lucifer pulled back slightly, tucking Chloe’s hair behind her ear.

“What happened Lucifer? You were screaming in your sleep.”

“It was nothing. Just a nightmare.”

“It wasn’t nothing Lucifer,” Chloe told him.

“It’s alright, you’re okay.” He held her face in his hands.

“Did I get hurt in your nightmare?”

“You died, and it was all my fault.” A few tears slipped from his eyes. Chloe reached out and brushed them away.

“You should go.” Lucifer suddenly got up, turning away from Chloe.

“Lucifer no. I’m not leaving. It’s okay to show your emotions.” Chloe walked in front of Lucifer and held his hands. “Is this why you’ve been partying every night, not sleeping. To avoid the nightmares?”

“I thought they’d stop, but they didn’t.”

“And that’s why you've been so overprotective of me. Because I die in them.”

He nodded.

“Oh Lucifer. You could have told me.”

“It was nothing to worry about.”

“You weren’t getting any sleep Lucifer. It was definitely something to worry over.”

“Nothing a stiff drink can’t handle.” He started to walk towards the bar.

“Lucifer.” Chloe pulled at his hand, stopping him. “No.” She shook her head. “We’re going back to bed. You’re going to get some sleep. And I’m not leaving your side till you do.”

Lucifer just stood there, blinking as Chloe pulled him back to his bed. Chloe crawled into the bed, holding the sheets up for Lucifer to follow in after her.

“If I had known it was this easy to get you in my bed detective.”

“I swear if this was some plan to get me to sleep with you.”

“I promise it’s not.”

“Good.” Chloe rested her head against Lucifer’s chest.

Lucifer couldn’t help but run his fingers through her hair. She was alive, safe, with him.

“Goodnight Lucifer,” Chloe whispered, closing her eyes.

Lucifer could feel Chloe’s breaths against his chest. The beat of her heart. It calmed him. He could tell that it was going to be one of the best night sleeps he’d had in a very long time.

“Goodnight Chloe.” He whispered back.

 


End file.
